


Tipos de problemas

by Hystoria



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: Brick ha lidiado con muchos problemas.Mordecai es uno que no sabe resolver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



La forma en la que Brick resuelve sus problemas es, casi siempre, con los puños. Tal vez porque la mayoría se presentan en forma de bandidos, rivales y compañías armamentísticas. Casi ha olvidado cómo lidiar con otro tipo de problemas. Sí, que Roland le expulsara de Santuario fue uno de los grandes. Pero esperado. No le da muchas vueltas.

Pero la muerte de Bloodwing es otro asunto. Uno muy feo y que le trae recuerdos horribles. Volver a Santuario no sólo es una decisión de Roland, es también suya.

Mordecai bebe para mitigar el dolor. No le juzga. No puede. Él torturó y mató cuando se halló en la misma situación. Deja que sean otros los que arruguen la nariz, esas que él rompe si oye el más mínimo comentario de “sólo era un pájaro”.

No lo era.

Acompaña a Mordecai cuando bebe. Lo hace en una de las miles de habitaciones que dan al vacío. Ir al bar de Moxxi está descartado, no se aguantan. Brick no lo entiende. Para él Mordecai siempre fue el mejor de los cuatro. Más que Roland y su sentido del deber. Más que Lilith y su mal disimulado pasotismo. Más que él y sus puños manchados de sangre.

No sabe en qué momento Mordecai empieza a hablar de Bloodwing. Está borracho, la lengua rasposa, y le pasa la botella. Sus historias son mundanas, domésticas. Cómo Bloodwing arañaba la cama de Mordecai si no le echaba cuenta, cómo si no quería hacer algo se metía dentro de una grieta cualquiera y ahuecaba las alas, impidiendo así que pudieran sacarla.

Brick no suele beber. Puede resultar extraño porque sí que disfrutaba mucho de algunos licores, pero desde que es líder de una banda no bebe tan a menudo porque a veces estar borracho puede suponer un impedimento. Además, a él la adrenalina que más le gusta es la de la pelea.

–No pude hacer nada para salvarla –se lamenta Mordecai en ese momento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Brick bebe, le deja continuar. Pero al ver que no lo hace, interviene:

–No es tu culpa.

–¿Piensas lo mismo?

–¿Cómo? –Brick no entiende lo que quiere decir. Mordecai se aparta las gafas, se frota los ojos.

–¿Piensas que no es tu culpa que la Sheriff matara a tu perro?

Brick calla, le da una palmada en la espalda que casi le tira de morros contra el suelo.

–Intento no pensar en ello –reconoce Brick.

–Quiero que me pegues –suelta Mordecai–. Joder, lo que sea con tal de no… Joder, es como si me arrancaran las tripas una y otra vez.

Brick bebe un trago.

–No voy a pegarte. Estás herido. No por fuera, quiero decir.

–Sé lo que quieres decir. –Le mira fijamente– ¿Y si te insulto? ¿Y si te digo cosas horribles para que te entren ganas de hacerme tragar mis propias tripas?

–En ese caso te tiraré al vertedero en el que vive Claptrap.

Mordecai no puede evitar resoplar, divertido. Le quita la botella, la observa. Tiene los ojos húmedos.

–La echo de menos, colega. Juro que… Jack me las va a pagar.

Brick le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Con cuidado. Lo atrae hacia él. Mordecai apoya la cabeza en su hombro, cerca del cuello, casi subiéndose a su regazo. Brick no quiere pensar en ello.

–Te he echado de menos –dice de pronto Mordecai–. Joder, que Roland te exiliara fue un puto error.

–He oído que tú tampoco has estado mucho tiempo aquí.

–No, no era lo mismo. Moxxi sigue igual de irritante y cada vez que veo el careto de Jack pienso en ellos follando.

Brick no puede evitar reír un poco. El pelo de Mordecai le hace cosquillas en la nariz y huele fatal, está sucio y apelmazado y cree que posiblemente no se lo haya lavado en meses. No importa. Nada en Pandora huele bien.

–Yo también te he echado de menos –murmura Brick, inseguro. Ese es otro tipo de problemas con el que no sabe lidiar. Uno que no puede resolver. Pero Mordecai le entiende, le pone una mano en la rodilla.

–Cuando deje de doler –asegura. Y Brick tiene un nudo en el estómago y coge la botella y la alza.

–Por Dusty y por Bloodwing –dice. Después bebe un trago y le pasa la botella a Mordecai.

–Y porque esos cabrones reciban un tiro en la cabeza –dice Mordecai. Bebe y tira la botella, con el resto, por el hueco de la pared. Hacia el vacío, hacia el suelo de Pandora.


End file.
